Two Sides of a Coin
by whatfangirlwhere
Summary: Alfred has never been one for tradition, even as a king. UsUk, Cardverse, gift for Secret Santa LJ exchange


Alfred was nervous, more than he had ever been in his life, as he sat in the throne that has once been filled with his father, that only seemed to make him feel smaller. The entirety of the capitol of the Kingdom of Spades stood in the large throne room, and he could feel ever single gaze locked on him, all conversation and mutterings cut off as he stood up, the mantle around his shoulders feeling heavier than ever as he cleared his throat.

"Welcome, people of Spades, to my halls. I know that you came here in hopes that I would be announcing my engagement, but I…I regret to inform you that no decision has been made as of yet."

He could see his advisor, Yao, trying to calm the chaos that erupted at his announcement, the council of Elders furious that he had not completed the task by the assigned date they had set, he had already waited too many years already, at the age of nineteen he was getting "old" in the terms of marrying age. But he just couldn't do it, out of all the women and men alike who had come vying for his hand in marriage, he just didn't feel a thing, there were a few whom he had felt a strong companionship toward but nothing of the sort he would like to live with the rest of his life. In fact, the last he had to placate when he turned her away, a prestigious noblewoman whose marriage was favored, as it would help their Kingdom greatly, but during their courtship Alfred had realized that it wasn't her that sent his heart aflutter, wasn't her that he could talk to openly about whatever issues had befallen after the death of his father, and it wasn't her that stayed by his side through everything.

"I have made my decision, and in accordance to our laws it is my decision, and that is my final word on this matter. You will all hear the moment that I have chosen who will rule by my side. Thank you for coming today, I'm sorry I could not give you better news."

Everyone gathered bowed or curtsied out of courtesy, but even as he turned and walked from the wall he could hear the mutterings starting and he sighed, a smile lighting his lips when he heard the familiar light pitter-patter of footsteps.

"That was foolish, you know. I believe you've caused an uprising in the kingdom."

"I don't think it's that bad-yet." Alfred chuckled, turning to look at the blonde behind him, who also had a little smile of amusement on his face, although he looked cautious too-Arthur always was, he was the one who kept Alfred tied down, scolded him for his wild ideas and helped him when he as lost. Arthur had been his servant for more than four years now, and he had been a bit of a prat at first, constantly doing things just to irritate him it seemed, but there were times he'd smile too, or crack a joke, and they had managed a somewhat peculiar friendship.

"M'lord, you have been King for a year now, it's tradition to have been wed by now. You're the first King who hasn't."

"See? Maybe I'll be legendary-y'know, there's no _law_ saying that I have to be married by now."

"Yes, Alfred, but that's how things have always been. The people like their tradition."

"Well, maybe it's time to break tradition, Arthur." Alfred replied with a smile as he started walking back down the hall toward his own chambers, Arthur following along dutifully, although Alfred could hear an almost clipped tone to his footsteps.

"Alfred, what on earth are you planning on doing about this, then?"

"Oh, making it much worse, naturally." Alfred chirped, laughing at Arthur's puffed out cheeks of irritation, waving his hand as the elder opened the door to his room and he walked inside. "Honestly, Arthur, do you have that little faith in me? I'm your King, I know what I'm doing, and I promise you it's what's best for everyone, the person I have in mind is the only person I would trust to rule at my side."

Arthur followed him into the room, helping Alfred remove the mantle from his shoulders and the hereditary Spade's crown from his head, the King's body relaxing as if a giant weight had been removed from his shoulders, rubbing his neck. The Servant as quiet for a little while, and then he commented.

"So you have found someone, then?"

"Sure have, although it's gonna cause an even bigger uproar than this has."

"Speak properly, M'lord, you are the King."

"It's just you, Arthur-and don't sulk at me like that, it's going to be alright, I'm the King they can't tell me what to do."

"But the law can, Alfred-you're not trying to bend the law, are you?" Arthur looked at him, and Alfred almost cringed over the stern look in his eyes, but the way he furrowed his brow and his little pixie nose wrinkled made him smile.

"Nope! I checked it over, what I'm doing breaks absolutely zero laws that can be found in written word, it only breaks what is traditionally done and frankly I think the old traditions are silly. It's about time we moved on, advanced with the rest of society, y'know?"

"Every word you say just worries me more, Alfred." Arthur remarked, shaking his head with a sigh as he put away the royal garb in Alfred's armoire, making sure to lock it back up again. "What on earth are you planning on marrying, a cow?"

"Arthuuuur." Alfred puffed out his cheeks. "I'm not telling you, it's a secret! You'll find out soon, though, I promise!"

"You're infuriating, you know that?" Arthur replied, but he didn't say anything else on the matter, which Alfred found a bit puzzling. "What shall I tell the cook to make you for supper this evening? Are you in the mood for pork, or more for chicken? Otherwise we do have veal at this time of year."

"How about you surprise me today, Arthur?" Alfred said, smiling at him as he sat down in his chair behind his desk, looking up at the shorter man. "And I will take dinner for two in the orchard tonight, if that would be alright. It seems that it'll be a pleasant evening out tonight."

"For two? So is your intended joining you for supper tonight?" Arthur asked, raising his eyebrows, and Alfred couldn't help but be a little pleased at the almost disappointed look on Arthur's face, nodding.

"Yes, that is if they accept my invitation, which I am hoping they might. I am hoping to announce my engagement to them tomorrow, should they accept it."

"And if they don't?" Arthur said, looking over at Alfred a little hopefully, and he just shrugged.

"Well, then I guess I'll figure that out when it comes to it. But for now, you may leave me, I have to plan out how I am to do this, and I would like to be alone."

Arthur bowed respectfully which Alfred always took as a sign he was a little disgruntled since normally Arthur didn't bother with such formalities. As soon as his servant had left he stood up, pacing his room, hands behind his back as he nervously rambled onto himself, trying to choose the right words. He had a way of bumbling his speeches and everyday talking, but this was something he couldn't afford to mess up, he had to make sure everything went right, or there was no way he would get Arthur to agree to marry him.

oOoOoOo

"Ah, yes, this is perfect!"

Alfred walked into the orchard, wearing one of his nicer deep blue coats, along with a coordinating blue vest, brown pants, and deep navy tie, his spectacles perched on his nose, although he kept fidgeting with them nervously. He had a red rose in his hands, setting it down on the table that Arthur had set up, complete with a little white cloth and dishes, and a full meal including chicken, vegetables, rolls, desserts, and a bottle of wine. He had even put a little vase of flowers in the center, and brought cushions for the chairs. Arthur stood to the side, wearing his normal blue shirt and ascot, smiling at Alfred's praise.

"I'm glad that you find it suitable, I did my best to make it look nice for your, ah, ladyfriend."

"Now, I never said it was a lady." Alfred laughed, walking around and sitting down in the chair intended for him, noticing Arthur watching him but trying to stand off to the side respectfully, and after a few minutes of silence he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"So, ah, when is this fiancé of yours supposed to arrive?"

"Oh, didn't you know? They're already here!"

Arthur looked around the little clearing in confusion, his nose wrinkling a bit in confusion and Alfred thought it made him look absolutely adorable.

"I don't see anyone."

"Clearly you're not looking hard enough." Alfred said, standing up from his chair after a moment, extending his hand toward Arthur, the rose he'd brought in his fingers, his ears going red at the stunned look on Arthur's features. Then he burst into laughter, shaking his head, but it sounded a bit forced to Alfred's ears.

"Surely you're jesting, M'lord."

"I'm not." Alfred said, in the most serious voice he could manage, hoping Arthur didn't notice the way the hand holding the rose shook out of nerves as he opened his mouth to say the words he'd practiced over and over in his room earlier, trying to make sure he got them right. "I have never been more serious about anything in my life. I would like to ask you this favor-no, honor, this honor, of joining hands in marriage, and ruling at my side for so long as I live and breathe. There is no one else I could think of who I want to fill that throne beside me, Arthur Kirkland, so would you please…be my Queen?"

Arthur stared at him in stunned silence for almost a minute, and Alfred could feel his big bubble of confidence deflating when he didn't say a word, but then Arthur did something that made Alfred startle-he burst into tears.

"Alfred, wh-what on earth are you thinking? To ask me such a thing-I-I am not worthy of the position, there are so many others who would love to have it."

"But I don't want any of them, Arthur-it has to be you, you are the one who I trust with my life, my soul, my whole heart and all my love." Alfred reached forward, placing the rose in his hands and folding his own around them smiling at him. "You're the one I can confide in, who had been there through every moment of pain, of joy, and there is no greater person to me in the world than yourself. It's as if you were made for me, you complete me, Arthur."

Arthur was quiet again, even as Alfred reached up to brush the tears from the corner of his eye, and then he looked down at the rose at his hands, and then back up into those clear blue eyes, looking for some hint of jest, but he saw only sincerity and, dare he think it…love. He threw his arms around Alfred neck, standing on tiptoes as he closed his eyes.

"Oh, Alfred, I….I accept, I will marry you. But what will the people think?"

"Let them think whatever they want-I checked, every lawbook, every scroll, there is absolutely zero written word that says that I have to marry someone of noble blood." Alfred smiled, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him gently. "It's tradition only, and what else is tradition for than to be broken?"

"Alfred…you're going to make such a fool of yourself." Arthur said, laughing as he pulled back a bit to look at Alfred, but the younger just beamed, leaning in close and whispering against his lips.

"Then I'll look a fool with you by my side."


End file.
